With development of network technologies, network videos are increasingly widely applied in daily life, and video playback applications can be installed on many terminals, to provide a network video playback function to users. As audiences of the network videos increase, many producers insert recommended content into the beginning, the middle, or other positions of the network videos to promote their products. The recommended content may include product-related advertisements, activity information, or the like. In a process of playing a network video by a terminal, the terminal directly presents inserted recommended content for a user to watch the recommended content.
Problems arise, however, as the user has to watch the recommended content without any other options. This easily results in frown of the user, reduces user viscosity, and also reduces a conversion rate of the recommended content.